<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chico solitario ; chanbaek. by loeybaekkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780278">Chico solitario ; chanbaek.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeybaekkie/pseuds/loeybaekkie'>loeybaekkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, School, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeybaekkie/pseuds/loeybaekkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Donde Baek se enamora de Chan, el chico solitario de su clase."</p>
<p>☁️ pareja: chanbaek👬🏻<br/>☁️ historia bl<br/>☁️ parejas mencionadas: kaisoo<br/>☁️ romance, fluff, school romance<br/>☁️ portada hecha por mi<br/>☁️ prólogo + cuatro partes + epílogo + extras</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. uno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun no podía dejar de mirar a Chanyeol, tratando de encontrar una razón por la que el chico se alejaba demasiado de todos. Ni siquiera los profesores lo tomaban en cuenta, lo cual le parecía raro. Y no es que el nombrado pueda pasar desapercibido con su más de metro ochenta de altura, pero simplemente algo de su aura te trasmite la señal de "ni se te ocurra acercarte", advertencia la cual el castaño creyó que no era importante seguir.</p><p>Había pasado una semana de la única vez que intentó acercarse a hablarle pero él simplemente lo ignoró como si de una hormiga se tratara. Baekhyun todavía recuerda la primera vez que se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel chico, fue a principios de año cuando iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, siendo saludado por todos los alumnos que pasaban a su lado. </p><p>"Yah, Baekhyun" Saludó un chico, del cual no recordaba su nombre, al verlo pasar. </p><p>El nombrado sonrió, con su típica sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, y siguió caminando tratando de aguantar el peso de los libros que estaba llevando en sus manos. Sopló el mechón de pelo que caía por su frente para que no le molestara la vista y bufó al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo.</p><p>"Genial, llegaré tarde nuevamente a clases" Pensó, un tanto molesto con la situación, pero es que el profesor Lee le ordenó llevar unos cuantos libros a la secretaría por él, y el chico que tenía un problema con decir 'no', claramente no pudo negarse.</p><p>Los pasillos rápidamente se vaciaron y el único ruido que se podía escuchar eran los pasos apresurados del castaño y la brisa entrar por las ventanas. Afuera el día estaba hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y de un lindo tono celeste claro. Baekhyun amaba el cielo y todo lo relacionado a los cosmos, desde chico le interesó mucho las constelaciones, el sol y las nubes, por lo que le pareció casi imposible no parar unos minutos frente a la ventana para admirar aquella belleza natural. </p><p>Allí estaba, con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir la fría brisa chocar contra su rostro cuando el ruido de unos libros golpeando el suelo lo hizo saltar en su lugar y girar hacia su derecha.</p><p>"Demonios." </p><p>A unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba un chico que nunca antes había visto. Lo único que el castaño podía decir era que era alto, demasiado alto, incluso podía notarlo cuando se puso de rodillas para juntar los libros que estaban esparcidos por el piso del pasillo. Baekhyun, saliendo de su estupor, se apresuró en acercarse al chico desconocido y agacharse frente a él. Dejó sus propios libros en fila a un lado y empezó a juntar los del pelinegro que evitaba su mirada.</p><p>"Oh, eso sí que fue torpe ¿verdad?" Bromeó el más bajo, riendo un poco. "Espero que los libros estén bien y no tengan que ir al hospital." Volvió a reír por su broma mala y se sintió incómodo cuando el otro no respondió nada. </p><p>Carraspeó y puso el último libro en la fila improvisada que había hecho. Sonrió abiertamente mirando el resultado y levantó la cabeza, chocando con grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban sin expresión alguna.</p><p>"Wow, si que tienes una gran mirada." Elogió el chico, con sorpresa en su voz, realmente no creía haberlo visto antes por los pasillos. Y estaba seguro de eso, ya que su rostro no parecía ser uno de esos que olvidas fácilmente. </p><p>El alto rodó los ojos y se levantó rápidamente con todos los libros en las manos y empezó a caminar lejos de él. </p><p>"¡Oye!" Gritó Baekhyun, atónito por la situación. </p><p>Chanyeol se detuvo en seco a un metro de distancia y sin darse vuelta para mirarlo dejó salir una simple palabra que sonó fuerte pero a la vez tímida. "Gracias." Y luego desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a un Baekhyun extrañado sentado en el suelo mientras lo veía alejarse.</p><p>Luego de aquel primer encuentro se dio cuenta que iban exactamente al mismo curso, lo que emocionó al chico popular del colegio. Por varios días sólo se dedicó a observarlo, hasta que se animó a acercarse a hablar, y eso claramente no salió nada bien.</p><p>Su indiferencia lo estaba matando, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para volver a intentarlo. Él se conocía a todos los alumnos de la escuela, le caía bien a todos, menos a uno.</p><p>"Se llama Chanyeol." murmuró JongIn, uno de sus mejores amigos quien se encontraba sentado en clase a su lado. </p><p>Se sobresaltó. "¿Qué?"</p><p>"Él, se llama Chanyeol" Señaló como obvio. "Lo has estado mirando todas las clases durante la última semana. Ya solo acércate a hablarle."</p><p>"No lo estaba mirando." Negó, rodando los ojos. </p><p>"¿Entonces qué veías?" Levantó una ceja.</p><p>"Sólo me interesa mucho la vista detrás de él." Se encogió de hombros, volviendo la mirada al pizarrón, apoyando su codo en la mesa para sostener su rostro con la palma de su mano.</p><p>"Como digas."</p><p>"Es en serio." Insistió, mordiéndose el labio. "Es que el cielo está tan bonito y él está sentado justo al lado de la ventana. Me bloquea la vista con toda su altura. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan extremadamente alto? Tendría que ser ilegal, ¿verdad? No entiendo cómo existe la gente que es tan alta, ¿cómo hacen? Bueno, tú también eres alto. Pero no tanto como él, creo que.."</p><p>"Está bien, no tienes que explicarme tanto y empezar a divagar." Lo cortó, riéndose por lo bajo. "Sólo te doy un consejo," se acercó a él para susurrar "no trates de hacerlo muy obvio o al menos simplemente acércate y háblale." Terminó, volviendo a su postura original y de repente prestando atención a la clase, dejando a un Baekhyun algo sonrojado por la vergüenza que había sufrido. </p><p>Miró nuevamente de reojo al chico que tenía totalmente toda su atención y lo notó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Baekhyun al instante sintió un calor desconocido subir por su pecho, coloreando de rojo su cuello, mejillas y hasta orejas. Todo dentro de él se sintió de repente alocado y podía jurar que había sentido las tan famosas 'mariposas en el estómago' como si estuvieran haciendo una fiesta y no se calmaron ni siquiera después de que Chanyeol haya desviado la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado. </p><p>Maldición. ¿Que le sucedía? No podía entenderlo, pero quería que el más alto volviera a mirarlo. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Era la hora del almuerzo y entre todos, como siempre, juntaron las mesas en el aula para luego sacar sus loncheras y empezar a comer con sus respectivos grupos.</p><p>Alrededor de Baekhyun se había armado un gran círculo de gente que trataba de llamar su atención, y es que el chico era muy simpático y realmente brillante. Todos querían ser su amigo y que el castaño les muestre su gran sonrisa. </p><p>Él simplemente era una de esas personas que no puedes parar de mirar y necesitas mantener a tu lado por las buenas energías que transmite. </p><p>"¿Recuerdas el videojuego del que te conté la otra vez?" Preguntó JongDae, comiendo su comida.</p><p>"¿El de carreras?"</p><p>"Ajam, ese." Movió sus palillos en su dirección "Encontré una tienda donde lo venden, podríamos ir luego de clases."</p><p>El castaño sonrió y asintió efusivamente con emoción, habían estado una semana entera buscando un lugar donde comprar aquel videojuego del que tanto hablaban todos. "¡Genial! Vayamos. Kyungsoo, ¿vienes con nosotros?" Giró a su otro amigo más cercano, quien lo miró con su característica mirada aburrida.</p><p>"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?"</p><p>"A comprar videojuegos, puedes venir con JongIn." Respondió Jongdae por él, sonriendo de lado y moviendo sus cejas de modo sugerente, logrando que Baekhyun tratara de retener la risa que quería dejar salir.</p><p>"Cállate, imbécil." Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y bajó la mirada a su propia comida con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Pregúntenle a él qué quiere hacer." Murmuró entre dientes, y si no fuera porque estaban cerca no habrían podido escucharlo. </p><p>"A todo esto, ¿dónde se encuentra el negro?" Hablo JongDae hablando con su boca llena de comida.</p><p>"No le digas así." Kyungsoo se estiró para golpear la cabeza de su amigo, quien dejó salir un quejido.</p><p>Baekhyun buscó con la mirada al moreno por su grupo, pero no pudo encontrarlo allí. Por lo que buscó más allá, a lo largo de la habitación y lo encontró sentado a un lado de Chanyeol, hablando animadamente. </p><p>Abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se atragantó con la comida que tenía en la boca al ver esa escena. </p><p>"¿Qué demonios?" Dejó salir incrédulo, logrando llamar la atención de todos los que lo rodeaban. </p><p>"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Taeyeon mirándolo con preocupación, no era propio del chico bajo decir ese tipo de palabras o tener esa expresión amenazante en su rostro.</p><p>"¿Eh?" Volvió la mirada a sus amigos a su alrededor que lo miraban como si de un fantasma se tratase y fingió una risa, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. "Me quedé sin agua." Mintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>"Tu vaso está lleno, Baekhyun." Señaló Yixing, hablando por primera vez en toda la hora.</p><p>"Oh, no lo había notado." Fingió una sonrisa amable y tomó el vaso entre sus manos. "Soy tan despistado, lo siento."</p><p>"No hay problema Baek, a veces puede pasar." Respondió con una sonrisa, sin reconocer el sarcasmo en la voz del castaño, antes de volver a concentrarse en comer su comida. </p><p>Baekhyun suspiró aliviado cuando todos volvieron a sus asuntos y, aunque se haya obligado a no prestarle atención, volvió su mirada a la mesa de Chanyeol, que por lo general estaba vacía, pero esta vez tenía a un JongIn muy contento a su lado.</p><p>Entrecerró los ojos hacia su amigo, pensando en lo traidor que era y por otro lado esperando que terminara la hora del almuerzo para correr hacia él y preguntarle de qué hablaron. </p><p>El moreno le dijo algo al alto y éste levantó su mirada del plato para clavarla directamente en los ojos curiosos del castaño al otro lado de la habitación. Entreabrió sus labios para dejar salir una respuesta, antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar fuera del aula. </p><p>El más bajo siguió con su mirada el cuerpo atlético y alto del chico hasta que desapareció por la puerta del fondo y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo que le sonreía desde su asiento. </p><p>Realmente tenía que saber de qué hablaron.</p><p>La tarde siguió tranquila, para todos menos para Baekhyun. Quien se encontraba rebotando su pie contra el piso, ansioso por hablar con su amigo para quitarle un poco de información. </p><p>¿De qué habían estado hablando? ¿Acaso son amigos? ¿Cómo es que logró que Chanyeol no lo mandara a volar justo como hizo con él?</p><p>El último timbre sonó en el colegio y Baekhyun se levantó de su asiento como si de un resorte se tratara antes de juntar todas sus cosas y salir corriendo detrás de su amigo quien ya estaba cruzando la puerta principal. </p><p>"¡JongIn-ah!" Exclamó corriendo detrás de él con sus piernas cortas, casi tropezando en el camino "¡JongIn-ah!" </p><p>El nombrado se detuvo finalmente, casi llegando a la salida principal del colegio y giró a mirar a su amigo quien se encontraba tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.</p><p>"¿Por qué tan apurado, Baekhyunnie?" Se burló JongDae, palmeando su espalda y acercándose al moreno "¿Vienes con nosotros?" </p><p>"¿Kyungsoo va?" </p><p>"Así es" asintió rodando los ojos, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del bailarín. </p><p>"¡Va a ser tan divertido!" Chilló, empezando a salir del Instituto a un lado de su amigo.</p><p>"¡Esperenme!" Exclamó el castaño corriendo detrás de ellos nuevamente cuando los vio alejarse "¿pueden caminar más despacio? Tengo piernas cortas." Se quejó con cansancio. </p><p>"Oh si, ¿por qué corriste de esa forma detrás de JongIn-ah?" JongDae volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>"Uh mmh, es sólo que...quería saber si quería venir con nosotros." Rió jugando con sus dedos repleto de nervios. </p><p>"Eres tan tonto, Baek." Sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir caminando. </p><p>"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar." Murmuró entre dientes el pequeño pasando a un lado del moreno para alcanzar a su otro amigo. </p><p>* * *</p><p>"¡Mira esto!" Exclamó JongDae corriendo a una estantería apenas habían pasado la puerta de entrada, arrastrando con él a Baekhyun quien sólo dejó salir una risa. </p><p>"¡Wow!" Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la estantería que estaba repleta de aquel juego que tanto querían hace meses. "Realmente lo tienen." </p><p>"Te dije que lo tenían, ¿acaso no me creías?" Sacudió su cabeza con decepción y mostrándole una sonrisa, agarró un juego en su mano. "Esta tienda es la gloria, está tan escondida que nadie sabría siquiera que está aquí. Pero tiene de todo, ¡incluso mangas y accesorios de edición limitada!" </p><p>Su amigo volvió a reír y pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro chico, mirando el lugar con asombro. "Has hecho un buen trabajo, JongDae. Como recompensa, te daré una ventaja cuando juguemos la próxima ronda." Sonrió y se encogió cuando fue golpeado en las costillas. </p><p>"No necesito ventaja, voy a ganarte." </p><p>"Bien, como digas." Se encogió de hombros antes de caminar por las estanterías, para ver qué había de nuevo. </p><p>"Espera, ¿simplemente lo aceptarás?" </p><p>"Dijiste que no lo querías." </p><p>"Pero se supone que tienes que insistirme un poco más, ¿cómo quedaría mi orgullo si simplemente tomo tu ventaja sin antes rechazarla?" El castaño rodó los ojos y se detuvo frente a una estantería de mangas. </p><p>"En los video juegos no tiene que existir el orgullo, JongDae, tienes que tomar todo lo que puedas para ganar."</p><p>"Por favor, dame ventaja, ¿quieres? Te compraré todos los mangas que quieras." </p><p>"Ahora luces desesperado." Elevó una ceja y aguantó una risa al ver el rostro colorado de su amigo y sus manos juntas frente a él. "Bien, te daré una pequeña ventaja, pero eso no asegura que vayas a ganar." </p><p>"¡Genial! ¡Te amo!" Saltó a abrazarlo para segundos después separarse con el ceño fruncido. "Espera, creo que nos olvidamos de algo." Se llevó la mano a la barbilla luciendo pensativo, antes de chasquear los dedos y señalarlo. "¡JongIn-ah y Kyungsoo-yah!" </p><p>"¿No vinieron con nosotros?" Giró en el lugar, buscándolos con la mirada, pero el lugar estaba casi vacío, menos por ellos dos y una pareja que estaban a unos metros de distancia. </p><p>"Agh, otra vez esos dos escapándose de nosotros." Gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca podemos tener un tiempo entre amigos porque esos dos se aprovechan de la situación." Chasqueó la lengua, escuchando la risa de su amigo. "Cuando los atrape voy a matarlos, quédate aquí, ya vengo." Le tendió el juego y empezó a alejarse. </p><p>El más bajo asintió en acuerdo antes de que su amigo caminara lejos de él y fuera de la tienda. Baekhyun suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sentía por primera vez el silencio al no tener a sus amigos alrededor. </p><p>Sintió sus manos que empezaban a sudar y un estremecimiento esparciéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo. Odiaba demasiado el silencio, porque sonaba tan ruidoso para él. Le molestaba porque en ese momento podía escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos, y no le agradaban para nada. </p><p>Las voces y ruidos de la gente que para muchos eran "molestos" para él eran como música para sus oídos. Es por eso que siempre le gustó rodearse de personas y estar en grupos grandes y ruidosos. </p><p>Y en aquella tienda todo era completamente silencioso, ni siquiera tenían música para ambientar el lugar. Baekhyun estaba a punto de volverse loco. </p><p>"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed" Empezó a cantar en voz baja, tratando de distraerse mientras miraba los cientos de mangas que tenía frente a él. "She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb, In the shape of an "L" on her forehead" Imitó tocar una batería mientras se movía al ritmo que había en su cabeza. </p><p>De repente se detuvo en seco al escuchar la música salir de algún lugar de la tienda, lo que lo impresionó fue que era la misma canción que él estaba cantando. Sonrió abiertamente, restándole importancia y tomó un manga que llamó su atención de la estantería, cantando acompañado de la música. </p><p>Abrió el manga para empezar a leer la primera parte, esperando que sus amigos volvieran por él y no se olvidaran que seguía estando allí. Rió al leer una escena que le pareció graciosa y se sentó en el suelo de aquel pasillo para estar más cómodo mientras leía. </p><p>"And all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold." Cantó, pasando de página. </p><p>No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado allí, con la nariz casi pegada al manga que tenía entre sus manos y escuchando la música que salía de los parlantes, cantando al compás de todas las canciones, porque sorprendentemente conocía cada una de ellas. </p><p>"Oye, estamos por cerrar." Esperen, esa voz.</p><p>Baekhyun quedó hecho una piedra, con la vista clavada en la ante última escena del manga, con miedo de levantar la mirada. </p><p>"¿Q..qué?" Murmuró, mirando las zapatillas de la persona parada frente a él. </p><p>"Estamos a punto de cerrar, si no quieres quedarte adentro, entonces sal." Silencio, ¿podía ser quien él creía que era? </p><p>Lentamente fue subiendo su mirada a lo largo del cuerpo del más alto, con miedo de encontrarse con su rostro. Pasó por sus piernas largas, que parecían infinitas, y pecho hasta que llegó a su cara, sus ojos negros lo miraban con detenimiento y algo de burla, como si se estuviera riendo de él aunque sus labios estaban apretados en una línea recta. Allí estaba, el chico que llamaba su atención, el chico que lo ignoró, el chico que lo hizo sentir como un idiota. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de Jean, una camisa blanca y sobre esta un delantal verde con el logo de la tienda y un cartel con su nombre. "Park ChanYeol." </p><p>Se apresuró en levantarse, tropezando con sus propios pies y golpeando su cabeza con la estantería por error. </p><p>"Auch." Gruñó, sobando el lugar donde se golpeó y volvió a detenerse cuando escuchó la risita del más alto. Giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero éste ya estaba serio nuevamente y con sus brazos cruzados, como si no hubiera pasado nada. </p><p>"Cerramos en diez minutos." Dijo, antes de darse vuelta para alejarse de él. </p><p>"Espera." Lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, pero lo soltó cuando el pelinegro giró su cabeza hacia él, con una ceja levantada. "Lo siento.." Se disculpó, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. "¿Trabajas aquí?" Preguntó, sintiéndose más estúpido cuando terminó la frase y vio la mirada, nuevamente burlona, del chico. </p><p>"No, solamente me gusta vestirme de esta forma y decirle a las personas cuando están por cerrar la tienda." Nuevamente usó ese tono de voz burlón e irónico con el que le habló la primera vez que se acercó. </p><p>El castaño se mordió el labio para evitar insultarlo y dándole la espalda, guardó el manga en su lugar, prometiendo terminar de leerlo otro día. </p><p>"Si, trabajo aquí." Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz del alto luego de que soltara un suspiro. "Apúrate en salir, se está haciendo tarde y está oscuro afuera." Habló antes de alejarse de él. </p><p>Baekhyun sonrió arrugando la nariz y sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas, tratando de ahogar el chillido que quería dejar salir al sentirse importante por aquel chico. Arregló su ropa y sacó el celular de su bolsillo para ver la hora. Eran casi las siete de la tarde, no podía creer que había estado cerca de cuatro horas sentado allí entre medio de mangas y libros. </p><p>Colgó su mochila en su hombro y empezó a encaminarse a la salida, dejando el videojuego que quería comprar en su lugar, ya que no tenía dinero, y pasó frente a la caja donde se encontraba Chanyeol contando dinero y anotando quién sabe qué en un cuaderno. Relamió sus labios y aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del pelinegro. </p><p>Cuando obtuvo su mirada, Baekhyun se irguió y sonrió abiertamente. "Ya me voy, gracias por todo." ¿Qué? Quizo golpear su cabeza contra la encimera y morir en ese mismo instante por la vergüenza que tenía. ¿Es que nunca podía ser normal? Se preguntó, apretando sus labios. Chanyeol asintió desinteresado y volvió a bajar la mirada, hacia su cuaderno y la calculadora. "Por cierto, tienen buena música." Siguió hablando, queriendo escuchar su voz nuevamente, pero el alto solo asintió nuevamente sin dedicarle otra mirada. "Bien...Mmm...debo irme." Rió con nervios e incomodidad al no recibir una respuesta por parte del alto. </p><p>"Chanyeol, hoy me toca cerrar, así que ya puedes ir..." Habló un chico que salió por una puerta situada detrás del pelinegro, tenía un aspecto tierno, con su cabello rojizo y algo desordenado. "Oh, no sabía que teníamos un cliente." Se disculpó al notar la presencia del castaño, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, achinando sus ojos que lucían como los de un gato. "Buenas tardes, estamos por cerrar."</p><p>"Ah...yo ya me iba...perdí la noción del tiempo, disculpa." Balbuceó, jugando con sus dedos. "Sólo estaba despidiéndome." Sonrió. </p><p>"Ohh." Asintió con una sonrisita, mirando de reojo al alto, quien parecía estar ignorando a ambos para seguir enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Eres amigo de Channie?" El nombrado levantó la mirada con rapidez y miró con los ojos entrecerrados al colorado.</p><p>Baekhyun rió al escuchar el apodo que el chico de aspecto rudo tenía "Vamos juntos al colegio, estamos en la misma clase." Respondió y, ganando confianza, miró al pelinegro "¿Verdad, Channie?" Ladeó la cabeza, ahora él con una sonrisa burlona y de mejor humor. </p><p>"No lo conozco." Dijo, cerrando el cuaderno y guardándolo en un cajón de la encimera. </p><p>Baekhyun rodó los ojos y escuchó la risa del otro chico al que no conocía, lo vio sacudir la cabeza de una manera que le pareció tierna y luego clavar la mirada en él. </p><p>"Soy Minseok, dueño de esta belleza." Estiró sus brazos, señalando la tienda con orgullo. "Se llama 'Lucky One' aunque nadie lo llama así, simplemente le dicen 'la tienda que lo tiene todo'." Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "He estado pensando en un nombre por meses, pero a nadie le importa." </p><p>Baekhyun apretó los labios en una línea fina y asintió. "Es un buen nombre, lo llamaré así y le diré a mis amigos que también lo hagan." Sonrió abiertamente, logrando que Minseok lo mirara con estrellas en los ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo super encantador o digno de admirar. </p><p>Chanyeol bufó rodando los ojos, sabiendo que aquel chico también había caído por los encantos de Byun Baekhyun. </p><p>"Bien, adiós." Saludó el castaño después de casi media hora que había pasado hablando con el carismático pelirrojo, perdiendo nuevamente la noción del tiempo. </p><p>"Adiós, Baek, vuelve a visitarnos pronto y trae a tus amigos, les haremos un descuento." Respondió emocionado, casi saltando en su lugar. </p><p>"No, no lo haremos." Murmuró el pelinegro a su jefe, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>"Claro que si, cállate." Golpeó su brazo y lo empujó un poco a la salida. "Ahora, váyanse, ya es tarde y tendría que haber cerrado hace horas." Exageró, moviendo sus manos. </p><p>"Nos vemos." Saludaron por última vez antes de salir de allí. </p><p>Baekhyun se estremeció al sentir la brisa fría que chocó contra su cuerpo apenas salieron del local, sacó su celular para ver que tenía diez mensajes, seis de JongDae, dos de JongIn y dos de su madre. Abrió primero los de su amigo con aspecto a dinosaurio recordando que lo dejó olvidado en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía. </p><p>De: Dino. </p><p>"Los encontré, estaban a punto de besarse en un callejón." </p><p>"Creo que en realidad estaban discutiendo."</p><p>"Estamos yendo para allá." </p><p>"Espera, JongIn-ah y Kyungsoo-yah están discutiendo otra vez, quién sabe por qué." </p><p>"Escucha, Baekhyunnie, cambio de planes. Mi madre me llamó y me pidió que cuide de Wheein hoy. Ya que alguien me dispare de una vez por todas."</p><p>"Lo siento, Baek, prometo que mañana iremos a comprar el videojuego ese. Vuelve a casa, si necesitas ayuda con las indicaciones llámame y mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu hogar."</p><p>Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, ¿cómo podría enojarse con él cuando en realidad le había mandado mensajes que él no leyó por haber estado tan concentrado en el manga? Le escribió un rápido mensaje diciendo que estaba yendo a su casa y que luego lo llamaba antes de ver los mensajes de su madre, quien le pedía que compre arroz antes de ir a casa. Dejó los mensajes de JongIn sin leer, decidido a leerlos una vez que esté en su habitación y guardó el celular para inspeccionar el lugar en el que estaba. </p><p>No conocía el barrio en el que estaba, y la oscuridad de la noche hacía que fuera aún más difícil distinguir por donde ir. Entró un poco en pánico al no saber qué hacer, pero trató de mantenerse sereno y pensando qué hacer a continuación. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y giró a ver a Chanyeol acercarse a él con una bicicleta en sus manos. </p><p>"Disculpa..." Habló el castaño, inclinándose un poco. "¿Sabes dónde puedo tomar el metro?" </p><p>"Si." Acomodó la mochila en sus hombros y empezó a caminar, con la bicicleta andando a su lado, sin subirse a ella. </p><p>Baekhyun frunció el ceño al ver que se estaba alejando y corrió detrás de él para llamar su atención. "¿No me dirás dónde es?" Preguntó sin creerlo. </p><p>"No me preguntaste donde era."</p><p>"Pero...Se supone que...Wow" balbuceó entre dientes, mirándolo incrédulo "Si que eres raro."</p><p>El pelinegro se detuvo en seco y clavó su penetrante mirada negra en el más bajo, haciendo que este se sintiera inmediatamente mucho más pequeño de lo que era. "Encuentra el metro por tu cuenta, entonces." Habló a centímetros de su rostro. </p><p>"Y..yo...disculpa...No quise decir eso, es que...Por favor dime dónde está la estación del metro." Gritó arrodillándose con desesperación cuando vio que el alto se subía a la bicicleta y empezaba a andar lejos de él. </p><p>Escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas contra la acera cuando se detuvo a un metro de distancia pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, siguiendo en su lugar y frotando sus manos pidiendo piedad. </p><p>"Levántate, estás ensuciando tu ropa." Habló él, levantó la cabeza con rapidez mirando al pelinegro que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>"P..pero.."</p><p>"Acércate." Suspiró, volviendo la cabeza al frente. Baekhyun le hizo caso al instante, corriendo hacia él y sacudiendo su ropa. "¿Tienes una obsesión con tirarte al piso?" Mumuró. "Súbete, te llevo." Ignoró su mirada de sorpresa, para mirar un punto invisible frente a él. </p><p>"¿Q...Qué?" Volvió a balbucear "No hace falta, puedo simplemente caminar... O...."</p><p>"Vamos, súbete, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo." Lo interrumpió con cansancio en la voz, esta vez mirándolo a la cara. "Estás rojo." Señaló. Quitó la bufanda que llevaba al rededor de su cuello y se la tendió. "Toma, úsalo." Desvió la mirada al frente. </p><p>"Es.. Espera.... No hace falta... No..." De repente se sentía un niño torpe y estúpido, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse porque tenía demasiada vergüenza de toda la situación. </p><p>"¿No puedes solo aceptar la ayuda?" Gruñó con molestia, pasando la bufanda al rededor del cuello del más bajo. "Ahora sube, te llevaré." Señaló el asiento detrás de él. </p><p>Baekhyun, con el rostro y orejas hirviendo, asintió torpemente y se sentó finalmente. "No te caigas." Dijo, antes de empezar a pedalear. El castaño se sostuvo del asiento, tratando de no pasar sus brazos por el cuerpo del más alto, pero al doblar en una esquina, instintivamente abrazó su cadera pegando su mejilla en su espalda. </p><p>"¿Puedes manejar con cuidado?" Exclamó sobre el ruido del viento y los autos. </p><p>"No te escucho." Contestó el otro, callándolo.</p><p>Baekhyun cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada, porque sus pensamientos estaban nuevamente atormentándolo, pero esta vez con imágenes de Chanyeol. Podía sentir su aroma en la bufanda que tapaba su rostro hasta su nariz, podía sentir los músculos de su espalda y hasta los movimientos de sus piernas. </p><p>Chanyeol era atractivo y estaba muy consciente de eso. </p><p>"She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got, It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not." Empezó a cantar en vos baja, tratando de distraerse y dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía allí. "We've got each other and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot." </p><p>Pudo escuchar y sentir la risa del más alto, pero con sus mejillas rojas y fingiendo que no le importaba, siguió cantando todo el camino hasta la estación. </p><p>"Entra." Le dejó el paso al más bajo para entrar primero al vagón del metro, quien lo hizo con un asentimiento, y luego entró el, posicionando su bicicleta en uno de los soportes, antes de pararse a un costado de ella. "Siéntate, si quieres." señaló los asientos vacíos a unos pasos de ellos.</p><p>"Uhm, no, estoy bien aquí." respondió, parándose a su lado, cuando las puertas del vagón se cerraron. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo del colegio y tiró la cabeza para atrás, mirando el techo blanco del metro. </p><p>Estaba aburrido e incómodo a la vez, Chanyeol era un chico bastante callado y él tenía ganas de hablar hasta por los codos, pero tenía que detenerse porque estaba seguro que volvería a ignorarlo como siempre. </p><p>"¿Trabajas hace mucho en Lucky One?" Preguntó, sin importarle los pensamientos que tenía acerca de ser ignorado o rechazado. El pelinegro, con la mirada pegada al vidrio de las puertas frente a ellos, solo se encogió de hombros, sin responder. "No conocía esa tienda, mi amigo JongDae la descubrió hace poco y nos llevó ya que dijo que tienen productos asombrosos." Comentó, con una sonrisa. "Y si que lo tienen. Me sorprendió ver que está tan escondido, deberían atraer a más clientes, yo podría decirle a los demás en el colegio para que vayan. Minseok de seguro estará muy feliz por eso."</p><p>Chanyeol se apoyó en la pared detrás de él y cruzó sus pies, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos sin despegar la mirada del vidrio, donde podía ver perfectamente el reflejo del más bajo. </p><p>"Hoy casi termino un manga muy interesante que encontré allí." Cambió de tema, recordando aquel manga. "Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo de seguro lo habría terminado. Ahora estoy tan intrigado acerca del final. Estaba tan cerca." </p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, arrugado la nariz, mirando el perfil del chico a su lado. "Tendré que volver para terminarlo." Ladeó la cabeza. "De todas formas, no te preocupes porque lo compraré, es solo que tengo la costumbre de leerlo primero." se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Hoy no llevaba dinero conmigo, por lo que no podía llevármelo, pero lo haré." Asintió "Igual, con JongDae volveremos por el videojuego que tanto estábamos esperando conseguir. ¿Tú juegas?"</p><p>Silencio, un encogimiento de hombros nuevamente. "A mi me encanta jugar videojuegos, juego todo el tiempo con mis amigos y a veces incluso lo hago en línea. JongDae me dijo que podría crearme un canal de YouTube donde juegue, pero ¿sabes? soy algo tímido." Vio, por primera vez en los últimos veinte minutos, una reacción diferente además del encogimiento de hombros por parte de Chanyeol, esta vez era una ceja levantada con un poco de burla, incrédulo.</p><p>"Bueno, por lo general lo soy." Vio una pequeña sonrisa de lado y pudo apreciar por primera vez el pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla del alto. "Oh, ¡tienes hoyuelos!" Señaló con sorpresa.</p><p>Chanyeol volvió a su semblante serio y cuando las puertas se abrieron en su parada, agarró la bicicleta y salió de allí. "Espera, yo también bajo aquí." Se apresuró a seguirlo, caminando en silencio detrás de él.</p><p>Salieron de la estación y empezaron a caminar siguiendo los pasos del otro. Ahora Baekhyun se sentía un poco más seguro, reconociendo las calles de su barrio. "¿Vives cerca?" preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para ver el rostro del chico. "Yo vivo a tres cuadras hacia allí." Señaló la dirección. "No sabía que vivías en el mismo barrio que yo, nunca te vi alrededor." Caminaron unos pasos más, esta vez el pelinegro arrastrando la bicicleta en medio de ellos. "¿No eres de salir mucho?"</p><p>Chanyeol volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin querer contestar pero a la vez sin querer que el más bajo se sintiera ignorado.</p><p>"Si quieres puedes juntarte conmigo y mis amigos, nos juntamos a jugar videojuegos o simplemente a pasar el rato juntos. A veces incluso me junto con algunos chicos del barrio y vamos al parque o a alguna casa a jugar." Dijo, animado de repente. "Puedo presentártelos, son buenos chicos y de seguro te caerán bien." Aplaudió con emoción, como si hubiera creado un plan perfecto.</p><p>"Dime cuando tengas tiempo libre y podemos planear un encuentro." Sonrió abiertamente, agarrando con fuerza los tirantes de la mochila. "Bueno, aquí me quedo yo." Se detuvo frente a su casa, mirando a Chanyeol con intriga. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Está algo oscuro, ¿verdad?"</p><p>El alto sacudió la cabeza en negación y por primera vez en casi media hora separó los labios para hablar," No hace falta."</p><p>"Vamos, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo." Bromeó, usando el mismo tono de voz que momentos atrás había usado con él.</p><p>Borró su sonrisa al instante al notar la mirada sería que le dio. "Mmm...Lo siento." Se disculpó rápidamente, el alto solo volvió a sacudir la cabeza y subirse a su bicicleta. "¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Puedo decirle a mi madre que nos lleve incluso."</p><p>"Realmente no hace falta, estoy bien." Respondió, acomodando su mochila en la espalda y mirándolo. "Entra, hace frío. Tus padres se preocuparán." Señaló con la cabeza.</p><p>El bajo asintió. "Gracias, Channie." Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con sorna. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y movió su mano en dirección a la entrada. "Entra." Repitió.</p><p>Baekhyun rió y con un asentimiento y una última sonrisa, giró y corrió hacia la puerta, antes de darse vuelta y notar la mirada del alto en él. "Ve con cuidado. Buenas noches." Saludó sacudiendo su mano y entró a su hogar con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>Una vez adentro pegó su ojo a la mirilla para observar al chico sonreír un poco y bajar la mirada por unos segundos antes de alejarse pedaleando en su bicicleta. El castaño llevó las manos a su boca ahogando una risita y mordió sus labios con una felicidad que sentía que nadie podía quitarle.</p><p>"¿Dónde demonios estabas, Byun Baekhyun?" Gritó su madre a sus espaldas, mirando al chico con las manos en las caderas y casi echando fuego con la mirada.</p><p>Bueno, parece que si había algo que podría quitarle la sonrisa, pero solo por unos minutos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto aquí antes." El castaño sonrió ampliamente, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. "Oye, ¿hablas?" Frunció el ceño con tono divertido. </p>
<p>El pelinegro mantuvo su cabeza gacha, ignorando por completo el hecho de que el chico que todos amaban se encontraba frente a él tratando de llamar su atención. </p>
<p>"Niño, estoy hablándote." Gruñó, fastidiado. </p>
<p>Baekhyun odiaba que lo ignoraran y estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él. </p>
<p>"Niño, estoy ignorándote." Contestó por fin, su voz suave y rasposa, como si le aburriera su presencia. </p>
<p>"Tú no puedes ignorarme." Se quejó sin poder creerlo, cruzándose de brazos. "Dije que no puedes ignorarme." Repitió al no conseguir una respuesta.</p>
<p>Chanyeol se mantuvo callado, leyendo su libro sin inmutarse ante el grito histérico que el castaño había lanzado antes de alejarse como un niño haciendo un berrinche. </p>
<p>Cuando escuchó sus pasos levantó la mirada para observar la espalda del más bajo a lo lejos y un atisbo de sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro por primera vez en un largo tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>